Story about Sieg Valcin Step Brother to Tidus
by Freezeblink
Summary: An edited version of FF10 where new characters join the FF10 game. Sieg Valcin is one of them.
1. The Destruction of Zanarkand

The Beginning: The Destruction of Zanarkand.

---------Disclaimer----------

All the characters, weapons, skills of the original FF10 are Square-Enix. I will only claim the right of all the new characters, weapons and skills.

PS: this is my first story to fanfiction so I hope that disclaimer things are right.

---------Disclaimer----------

Hooookay, as I said, this is my first one. Please read and review and correct the mistake in the story.

This is a story about FF10 except I added new some new characters, weapons and skills.

Ah, btw... Most of the story is following the game but i can't remember all those words, so if there anything missing, sorry!

---------End---------

The Zanarkand Stadium was in uproar. Water filled in the giant sphere in the centre of the stadium. As soon as the water was full enough, a whistle was sounded around the stadium. The blitzball game has begun.

"Cool. I wish I can play like him." I said to myself.

A dark haired boy called Sieg Valcin with a round face with two blue eyes was watching two teams competing to each other in the water from the box stand. But the main focus is the guy, an excellent skilled player, Tidus.

Tidus, a guy with spiky yellowish brown hair wearing a Zanarkand uniform was swimming frantically and managed to intercept a ball from enemy pass.

As the game progressed, no one in the stadium seemed to notice a huge and vast shape was forming nearby the stadium.

"Look, Tidus going to make a Jecht Shot!" cried one of the audiences.

Tidus was swimming to the top of the water pool in full speed as the blitzball went out from the water pool. He was going to make a bicycle kick in the midair outside the pool when several water bullets were aiming to him.

Suddenly, the ground shake and everything was crashing downward. People began to panic and screamed as they were hit by the destruction of the stadium.

I was nearly panicked and regain my feet on the falling ground. Luckily I'm very agile so I managed to jump and roll away to ground floor without getting myself killed. Tidus was nowhere to find. No. The important thing was to take care of myself before everything else. I dashed to the entrance of the stadium when the floor and the ceiling of the gate began to crumble. Then I found Tidus on the front gate. How he managed to survive the fall from the very high point of the stadium was beyond my understanding. Anyway, I'm glad to found him because I'm an orphan and Tidus was like a brother to me.

"Tidus!" I shouted as I ran to him.

"Sieg, there you are. I was worried about you. Anyway, have you seen Auron?"

"No, why do we need to find him? We got to run, man. I'm not spending here any longer!"

We ran together on the highway as far as possible from the stadium and from the destruction. A guy with spec and red jacket that were covering his lower face and holding a large sword on his back was standing before us in the middle of the highway.

"Auron!" Tidus screamed.

"Look up there." He said with calm in his voice.

At the far end of the highway, back of the stadium, a gigantic bubble of water was floating or hovering on the ground. The size was twice of that stadium. Inside a bubble was a huge shape of an airship except it was alive. Its have greyish brown skin and looked like a slug on the front body.

"We called it Sin" answered Auron.

"Sin?" echoed Tidus.

"What?" I screamed.

In the state of panic, Tidus started to run but I was in the mist of confusion. Suddenly, a little boy is standing on front of Tidus. "Please, don't be afraid" he pleads.

"Huh?"

A thought struck to me. Hell man, everything stopped around us. Everyone stopped. Some people were in midair as they were trying to jump to other side of the highway and there was an utter silence. .

"Please, don't cry" said a voice. It's sounded like a child.

A boy was standing on front of Tidus.

With a flash, everything come back alive again and the boy vanished in a thin air.

"What was that!" I asked to Tidus.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!"

We ran behind Auron, who has been on the opposite direction of the highway, towards Sin.

"Auron, we are going in the wrong direction!" I screamed as loud as I could. He ignored.

As we were going toward Sin, an enormous tentacle was crushing a skyscraper, which was equally same in height and width with the tentacle. The skin ripped open and a sum of small bead like were spraying in all direction. Several of them were landed on front of us. The bead head cracked open and a goblin like was appearing under the skin.

"Arrghh! " Tidus swore as he was trying to push the thingy away.

"Here, use this." Auron handed him a red large sword. "From Jecht"

"My old man?" He replied in surprise

"And for you, use this one." Auron said has he given a long thin blade. "Vulcan Rapier from Jecht too".

"Huh?" I gleamed with a note of surprise. Suddenly, I am feeling mighty and there a rush of power in my body that want release out. I couldn't wait to slash those monsters.

"Prepared to charge?" Auron asked. We nodded and prepared.

Tidus automatically slashed the nearby monster and tore it down. While Auron moved forward and hack the monster on its torso and I skewered the monster through its neck and died instantly. At the same time the monsters counterattack and slashed furiously upon us. We managed to parry the attack and continue press the attack.

"Just attack at the front! Leave all monsters that are behind us!" As Auron hacked the nearest monster.

We cleared the monsters on front of us and run forward. Another batch of monsters fallen on us and we slashed it away again. On the way, a big tentacle sprouts up from below and began to attack us with its leeches.

"Get out from my city!" I shouted in fury.

"Arrrghhhh!" Tidus bellowed.

"Some can't wait to die!" Auron shouted in controlled anger.

Suddenly without knowing I jumped toward the tentacle and feel my energy was burning with the will to destroy it. I ran toward it and the Vulcan Rapier in my right hand was glowing. Without realizing, words from my mouth came out.

"Flametongue!"

The blade suddenly was filled with fire but I didn't feel any heat from it. I thrust the point of the Vulcan Rapier and the tentacle wiggled furiously and pounded on me and was thrown back. I managed to recover my footing and I saw Tidus and Auron charging on the tentacle.

"Spiral Cut!" "Dragon Fang!" Tidus and Auron shouted respectively.

Tidus ran toward to the tentacle with the red sword in his right hand. He jumped and sliced its side with great speed. Behind him, Auron rise up his long black sword and slashed it in the middle like a hammer banging on the anvil. The tentacle wiggled furiously but Auron and Tidus easily avoid its mini sproutling. Suddenly, the tentacle cast a spell on Tidus and a big black translucent ball sprouted on him. He cursed at the thing and was fallen back. Auron attack again with such ferocity and I followed his lead from behind. I thrust my rapier on the centre of the tentacle with full strength. The tentacle wiggled again and in a few seconds it's stopped.

"Continue to run!" Auron leaped from the tentacle.

"What was that?" I asked him as I ran.

"Sin minion"

"No, I mean why I suddenly react like crazy at the beginning of the battle?"

"Overdrive"

"Overdrive?" echoed Tidus

"It's a trigger in your body when you are in rage because of anger or will to win" Auron explained.

"How come?"

"Well, the body create adrenaline from the damage it's receive, so you can do extraordinary things like that"

Suddenly, another numerous bead monsters showered surrounding us. We slashed through them but every monster we slay, the fallen monsters are replaced with the new one.

"At this rate, we are going to be crushed by them!" I shouted to them in the midst of battle.

"Hmm, Tidus can you break the supporting beam next to you?" Auron pointed a three ball shaped at the edge of the right side of the highway.

"Yeah, I can" He replied as he disconnected the head of the monster and its body.

With three strikes, the three balls went off from the side and few seconds later, a huge explosion was heard and the highway was rising up to the left from the explosion.

Tidus and I screamed as we all were off balance and jumped to the other end of the highway. Auron and I managed to land safely but Tidus barely managed to hold the edge with his right hand.

Without realising, Sin was behind us. Auron pulled Tidus' sleeve up. He looked at Sin and speaks to it.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I couldn't understand why he was speaking DIRECTLY to SIN.

"Oi, Auron! Sin is approaching us!" I screamed to Auron. But he seemed ignoring me and nodded to Sin.

Sin was nearing us and I saw some ray upon Sin's skin and on the two big jelly stone or 'eyes'. Without warning, I felt I was pulled to Sin and my body stretching like spaghetti. I barely can see Sin and the rest of the now-ruined-city-that-always-never-sleep, Zanarkand. After that, I slumped into darkness before I lose consciousness and the last time I heard was from Auron "This is your story".

Next Chapter: Mi'ihen Highroad and Rin of Al Bhed.

Hookay. Finally this chapter is done. ... R&R pleeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeee. I will improve more! I dont wanna be flamed... I'm a newbie here


	2. Mi'ihen Highroad and Rin of Al Bhed

Mi'ihen Highroad and Rin of Al Bhed

Okay Chapter 2 here!

R&R please!

The sky was dark. The cold bitter winds are blowing toward north. The land was consist of a plateau with each side have deep valley. On the middle of the road, there was a boy, not more than 16 years of age, lying down with the body facing toward the wooden bridge.

"Ohhh..." I groaned.

My head was heavy as if the world was upon my head. The last thing I remember, I was standing from the Highway before Sin swallows me up.

I stand up and look around my surrounding. Tidus and Auron were nowhere. The Vulcan rapier was still in my hand. I was in nowhere. I never saw this place before. As I looked on the horizon beyond the bridge, ahouse was at the distance. I decided to walk there.

"God... How in the world I got here?" I questioned myself.

Suddenly, a brown wolf jump toward me. I evade to the right and rise up my Vulcan rapier. The wolf was behaving strangely as if the evil have lurked inside it.

"What the...the dog is mad!"

I slashed the dog with my rapier but instead of falling dead; it's rose up and charge at me. I blocked the claw with the rapier and counter slash on it again. Several minutes have been passed and I was getting tired from fighting the wolf. This was not an ordinary wolf. The wolf tore on my right and I fell back to the ground.

BANG.

BANG.

The wolf was pushed back to the ground and was dead. Instead of blood pouring out of its body, several colour wisps went floating out from the body. I turned my face to the person who saved my life. He was

"Hello there. Are you alright?" The man asked.

"Uh yeah, thanks for that help" I bowed to him.

"No worry. You looked like you have a trouble so I help"

"Heh, I really need that actually. Where exactly I am?"

"Huh? You are in Mi'ihen Highroad." The man said with a tone of worry.

"Mi'ihen Highroad? I never heard of it before."

"What? How come? Where are you from if you don't know where the heck you are?"

"I don't know. I came from Zanarkand."

"Say that again?"

"I came from Zanarkand."

"You got to be kidding me. Zanarkand had been destroyed 1000 years ago."

"Huh?"

"There is no Zanarkand you dimwit. Everyone knows that. It had been destroyed by Sin."

"No way! I was in Zanarkand before I was swallowed up by that gigantic monster or as you called Sin!"

"What? You were near Sin? That explains it."

"What do you mean?"

"You have been diseased by Sin's Toxin. Now I am supposed to say "Bless upon Yevon" but I ain't that kind of guy."

"I have been what?"

"You have been diseased by Sin's Toxin."

"Sin...what again?"

"Whoa, I can explain you right now but it's getting dark. We better head to my base. It's not so far from here. You only need to cross the bridge, walk a few miles and then you reach my home."

As the strange man walk off the bridge, I was horrified with thefact hegiven to me. Zanarkand is gone. "No way", I thought. I can't see how in the world I am here if Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago. I mean, I am here with flesh and blood. I thought it was better if I follow him.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Rin, an Al Bhed merchant at your service." He said as well he bowed down to me.

"Al Bhed?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot your memory has been damaged."

"Ah, it's okay. I need your help anyway."

We were nearly reached our destination when there is a rumbling sound along the way. A very huge ape-like was running very fast and was holding something in its hand.

"Arrgghh...that fiend again! Now I need to blast him away from my chocobo farm!" swore Rin as he took aim of the monster with his rifle gun.

"Now sonny, what is your name again?" he asked.

"Ah...Sieg. Sieg Valcin." I muttered to him as I stared at the monster. It was too big for a man to handle it. Not to mention the height is roughly equal to dual storey building. No way could Rin handle this.

"Can you fight with your rapier, Sieg?" He shouted as he shot the monster.

"Err...yeah!" I shouted back at him. The monster react the attack from Rin by trying to bash him with its massive hand. Rin managed to evade before its hit him.

"Then help me!"

"How!"

"Do anything to distract him from me! I can't shoot very well with him stomping on me!"

Suddenly, alarm rang in my head. By instinct, I jumped to the right as the hand smashed on my left. This monster was fast despite its bulkiness. I charged toward its left side and slashed through it. The monster howled in pain and immediately started to kick me in very fast speed. I parried the first blow and felt its crushing power against my rapier. I closed my eyes as I know I m going to be hit with its next blow.

"Sonic Boom!" shouted Rin.

Instead of hitting me, the monster was forcefully pushed back on the ground by unseen force. Wasting no time, I jumped onto the monster chest and tried to slash him.

"Wait! Don't jump on it!" Rin shouted as he takes another aim on the monster.

Too late. I was already on top of him when he rise up with huge force that I was pushed back to the ground painfully. It was so painful that my anger was rising up. Without realising what I m doing, words come out from my mouth.

"Flametongue!"

My rapier was imbued with fire. By instinct, I rise up and move to the left side of the monster and evading its attack at the same time. I immediately tore the monster and burned its torn side. The monster wailed and jumped with such force on the ground. I fell back from the shockwave while Rin tripped on the ground. After that, the monster ran away down to the right side of the valley.

"You are very good with the sword, son." Rin praised at me while he regained his footing.

"No, it was your gun and skills that saved me." I spoke in embarrassment. I don't like praise. It's just very silly.

"Ah... No need to be modest. Heck, I couldn't shoot that fiend if you didn't keep him busy."

"Again, you called that monster 'fiend'. What is fiend?"

"Ah, fiend is a spawn from the dead souls."

"You are confusing me. I don't get your meaning"

"All right, let us be in my base before I'll explain everything. It's getting dark and cold here" He walked down to the path where a small house with a small tower on top of the roof. There was a signboard named 'Al Bhed Shop'. At the back of the house, several large yellow bird with big legs were playing around in the hedge.

"What the heck is that animal? I never have seen it before." I asked Rin.

"Those birds are called chocobos. Non-flying birds but have fast feet that can outrun fiends. These birds are also our basic transportation but we Al Bhed sometime use machina transportation."

"Machina?" I asked

"Hey, try to relax. Everything will be explained to you when we're inside, okay?" said Rin.

"Oh sorry" I blushed.

"Never mind, I know you are curious. No harm done" Rin replied as he opened the door.

There was one large room with a hallway at the right top of the house. Many items were stored on the shelves at every part of the wall. There was a counter at the front of the room with a girl with no more 15 years of age. She got a short brown hair with a cute face.

"Re Kay fa ryja y haf jecedun rana!" Rin said to her as soon he entered the room.

"Fa'na lmucat, Rin! Fro oui pnehk y licdusan?" She replied. "Ur yht dryd fiend lysa pylg pid dryhg oui vun gaabehk res yfyo!"

"Huh?" As soon as I entered the house, they were speaking in some strange language that I never heard of.

"Opppsss, forgot you can't understand our language, Sieg" Rin apologized.

"Ah, sorry about that, mister. We are closed for tonight but since you were brought here by Rin, what can I do for you?" said the girl.

"Ra mucd rec sasuno, Kay. Ra tuh'd ghuf fryd kuehk uh rana yht ra haatc nacd. Cu tuh'd vunla res oad." Rin said to her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were sick. Forgive me. Well, I'm off to Home, Rin. See ya later!" She waved to Rin and me and opened the door.

"Ah, it's all right. I am confused, that all." I replied.

"Kay, are you sure you will be all right?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I will be fine. I am going to meet Rikku. She said she has something to show it to me!" She replied and ran off.

Rin turned to me and said,"It's been a day, Sieg. I know you have lots of question to ask, but we need bath first. Let's me show you around the house" Few minutes later, he showed me the bathroom, guestroom and the rest of the house. I had a feeling that I would be stuck here for a while. I wonder what Auron and Tidus doing right now. Did they manage to be in this world safe and sound? I hope I could meet them in the future and thought how to go back to our world again but first I need a bath.

Next Chapter: Luca and Blitzball

Hoookay...man, I hope this chapter is okay. I was in hurry because I was packing my things for going back to home! I know it's a bit messy. But oh well…

Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I NEED it. I know it is TOO short.

Ah btw, Kay is a new character. For her skills, I think I gonna borrow from one of my friend's story because I love transformation thingy. (SPOILER for a next few chapters: She will unleash her power when Home is under attack)

PS: the battle was TOO short and not making too much sense, right? Oh and I need to think of an excuse about Sieg's flametongue. It is supposed to be normal skill. NOT an overdrive.

Again. Iwas in hurry. Sorry for the crappy chapter.

If u want al bhed trans, go to http/


	3. Luca and The Blitzball

Luca and the Blitzball

DING! DING! DING!

The ball just hit the left corner of the triangular shaped net within out of the keeper reach. The keeper looked at the goal scorer and grinned. This guy was not a newbie, he thought. The goal scorer, a young boy with untidy black hair, gave a high five to his nearby team-mate. Shortly after that, the young boy and the rest of his four team-mates went back to the opposite side of the sphere-shaped ground with the water filled inside. The electronic board on the top of the ground showed 2 – 1.

"Too late. They won already. No need to start the game", said the keeper. True to his word, the ring bell ringed showing that the game was already ended. The keeper sighed as he went back to the locker room via a water-lock door behind the goal net. "Damn the coach to be easy on him. He is no newbie", he grumbled.

In the locker room.

"Valcin, that was a good shot. Well done", praised the coach.

"Thanks, but I think you guys went easy to me", I replied.

Another player of the opposing team grinned, "Ha! I told you, coach, don't underestimate the boy. He got talent!"

The coach laughed, "Well, what can I do? Valcin came here last week and he told us he's newbie but want to try for team!"

"Well, that because in my former home, the entire blitzball player were playing very well. And, I… well…. Am not as good as them," I, Valcin, explained.

"Not to worry son, Regan is right. You GOT the talent. It just needed to spice your talent up, "said the keeper of the opposing team. "I was amazed with the force and the speed of that ball you kicked. Hell man."

"Thank you for that, but come on you are the best blitzball team in Spira called Luca Goers right?"

"Nah, we are only a free team that likes to teach newbies. In short we are the trainers," the other team-mate explained.

"Luca Goers. Hmmph,'' grinned another one of the team-mate called Mira.

"Why?" I asked.

"They are the best for ten years, ya know!" the Coach said. "They are unbeaten for the last five years and they always won the Spira Cup every year since the last ten years!"

"But we don't like them very much recently," Regan said.

"Huh? But they are your team!" I said.

"Naw, the Goers are getting too disrespectful to other teams. They are insulting it."

"You might be the one that can teach them a lesson." the Coach grinned.

"Huh? But can't you guys do anything about it? You people are their trainer," I replied back with stronger voice.

This time, the keeper spoke. "They do not listen to us anymore, son. Their heads are tough nut to crack." The keeper eyes stared on to me. "But you can help us to crack their heads."

"Me?" I said in amazement. Everyone nodded in unison.

"Yes. You are the one who might be able to do it," said Mira.

"Alright, I'll try to do it. But which team should I join?"

"Besaid Auroch. They are the weakest but with you there, they might have a chance to win," said Regan. "Tomorrow you can meet them. The Cup started tomorrow morning. Be there, sonny".

"Hmmmm……….hoookay. I'll see what I can do." I replied as I began to walk out from the locker room. This is not gonna be easy, I thought.

Luca

Several air-balloons were up in the sky.

As I went out from Luca Stadium and the Dock, another air-balloon was risen up. I couldn't see very much of the balloon since the Stadium was immensely massive with its 7 docks around it. In the centre of the Stadium was a blitzball ground with a grandstand that can be fitted nearly 1 billion people. People from around Spira were walking here and some of them I had never seen before in my life. Big, blue bodies with a face like a tiger with a horn on its forehead was walking pass me. They were called the Ronso. As I walked out from the entrance of the stadium, there were 3 strange people unknown to me. They have blue skin like the Ronso but smaller in size and do not have the same body. Instead, they have quite long hands with frog shaped finger and short legs with frog shaped feet too. I'll have yet consult with Rin about the name of this race.

As I walked on the pathway to the city centre, I thought about the other friends. Where were Auron and Tidus? Have they managed to come to Spira, 1000 thousand years later after the Destruction of Zanarkand? I shook my head. Yes, they managed to be here but in different places. I'm sure we can meet again, I thought confidently.

Compare to my home, Zanarkand, the City that Never Sleep, Luca was considerate as medium-sized city. In the centre of the city square was a monument of some achievement by someone that I heard from Rin. Many shops and houses were around it and lots of people walking around here doing their bidding and jobs. There were several pathways from the city centre, south was to the Stadium and Docks, north was to the Main Gate of Luca and Mi'ihen Highroad, north east was to the Merchant Section where all the inn and weapon/armor shops were located, East was to the another side of the city where you can find item shops and miscellaneous shops, West was to the Knight Quarter where the soldiers of Luca were located.

Soldiers of Luca, a part of group called the Crusaders where they will fight against Sin. They were responsible that this city still withstand from Luca. According to Rin, they can only keep Sin at bay and the only one can destroy Sin was a person called Summoner. Unfortunately, Rin does not know much about Summoner since he's an Al Bhed. One curiosity still remain: why Rin always avoid the conservation about Al Bhed when I ask that question. But I didn't care much since he's nice to me and I had no reason to force him to answer. Time will tell me, I thought.

The most interesting fact I ever seen and heard were that the technology of Spira after 1000 years, it's been reduced greatly. I do not see any robot, large electrical machines, modern vehicle, etc. From what I seen for one week, boat with engine powered by chocobo – A very big fast yellow bird that cannot fly, traditional weapon and armour, carriage pulled by chocobos and traditional household items. The only thing that hasn't changed was blitzball.

Mi'ihen Highroad

Luca was still impressive when looking from its' Main Gate. Mi'ihen Highroad was a road between Luca and the gate that separate Luca District and Djose District. Rin's Travel Agency – the one I stayed until now – was in the middle of the two places.

Speaking of Rin, I always wondered about of the Al Bhed. I noticed that Rin and his people differ with the rest of the human races including the people of Luca. Their appearance and language were totally different. For some unknown reason, the Al Bhed always uses goggle when they were not in the water. They looked more technology advanced than the rest of Spira but the thing was that Al Bhed was always hated by Spiran. Even the Luca Trainers that trained me hated them.

Suddenly, two balls of fire pop up on front of me out of nowhere. Fiends! Without hesitation I unsheathed my rapier and went to my battle stance. I immediately charged the left fireball and slashed on its face. The ball went bouncing away from me and begun to burn more furiously. Its companion reacted by heading toward to me with full speed. I evade to the right and counterattack by thrusting my rapier on its unprotected side. I barely managed to jump and evade again when the fire burst out from the ground and I saw the left fireball begin to cast another same spell. I reacted quickly by swinging my sword directly at the left fireball and shouted a spell, "Freezeblink!" and at the same time jumped from the spot. As I thought, another burst of fire came up from where I stand. The left fireball caught my rapier aura of ice and exploded. Unfortunately, I was caught off guard by the other fireball. A burst of fire came around me and I was feeling hot. I managed to blast it away with my ice-sword spell before I got burned in that spot. With a flash, I ran at top speed to the fireball and slashed rapidly. The fireball counter-slash back to me and started shooting fire at me. I parried with my ice rapier and at the same time begin cast ice magic. A large icicle formed around the fireball and cracked leaving the fireball into dust.

The battle was over. I guess I hit them a bit too much. Anyway, fiends were monsters and it must be killed, I thought. A statue of a man holding a large sword with the point on the rock at left of Mi'ihen Highroad as I walked by. I wondered who that guy was as I walked toward to Rin's Travel Agency.

Rin's Travel Agency

I closed the door from behind. "Rammu, E's pylg!" I greeted in Al Bhed Language

"Famlusa pylg," grinned the clerk. "I see you have been improving your Al Bhed tongue.

"Thank you, I like to learn a new language," I grinned back. "So, where is Rin?

The cleck, a young blonde man with goggle on his eyes replied, "He is not here and will not be back until tomorrow afternoon".

"Why?" I asked as I unloaded my backpack on the corner of the room.

"Well, a Sin was sighted on the coast of East Mi'ihen and Rin had to check on that to make sure Sin wasn't coming here".

"Sin!" I exclaimed. "Tomorrow is Blitzball Cup Tournament! We can't afford Sin to crush Luca!"

"Yeah, our team, Al Bhed Psyches are going there too. That is one of the reasons Rin decided to check"

"Oh, it's nice to hear that. I am just worried. "

"Relax pitto. He'll be fine. I'm sure of it", the clerk called Bayo. "I'm worried about Kay and her cousin though".

"Why, what wrong with her? I thought she was going to meet her cousin, right?" I asked while sitting down at one of the chair behind the desk.

"Well, words just reached that the ship her cousin, Rikku, rode was attacked by Sin around last week". He answer blankly.

"What?" I trembled my hands on the table. "Did anyone help them?"

"Well, we Al Bhed have a keen sense of evading danger so they might be okay, but…" He stopped himself.

"But?"

"Nah, I'll guess it was my feeling though. Hey, how about you? I heard you are going to play tomorrow, right?" He grinned.

"Yes, I have to find a weak team if I want to play, "I answered happily.

"Then you need some rest, Valcin. You will need a full energy tomorrow." He slapped my back.

"Right!" I replied. Tomorrow was not far now, I thought. I'll hope Sin will not attack us and the Crusader would be doing a good job for steering that gigantic monster away. Speaking of Sin, I worried about Rin, Kay and her cousin, Rikku, Tidus and Auron. I'll hope they would be alright.

"You think too much, Valcin. Nothing bad will happen tomorrow, right?" I said to myself as I walked to the guest room.

Besaid Aurochs.

The Luca Stadium and the Docks were filled by many people around Spira, no matter of what age, race, everyone were here to witness the most famous and the only one game, Blitzball. I was fighting my way through the crowd and it's seemed impossible to go to Members' Entrance without people pulling and pushing me here and there.

"Ahoy there, Valcin, come over here!"

Regan was waving to me at the Members' Entrance. I fought off my way to reach there with the help of the security guards. I yelled in respond," Hi, there! It's hard to go past here, ya know!"

"Next time, be early", he grinned as he reached my arm to the Member's Entrance. "We need to go to Dock One right now!"

"Why?" I followed him to the secret entrance in this room to Dock One.

As he caught his breath, "Maester Seymour is arriving here to witness our Blitzball game!"

At Dock One, a big guy with very weird blue hair – two large bushel of hairs were hanging from each side of his head – wearing a big robe covering all his body except his torso were walking down to the from a ramp connecting the dock and the large galley.

"Oh it's already ended" Regan frowned. Suddenly, he brightens up," Ha, there is your captain Wakka of Besaid Aurochs."

Wakka, a big man with orange hair with the front pointed upward, moved from the crowd to towards me.

"So is this a new boy that will help our team?" he asked to Regan with a cheeky voice.

"Yeah, so introduce yourself to him, boy!" Regan shoved me to Wakka.

I hesitated, "I'm Sieg Valcin, your new player, Captain Wakka."

Wakka looked to the sky. "Hmmm, recently I got a new player but another new player will be okay. I just hope you're talented like him."

Regan slapped my back, "Don't worry Wakka, wait until he shoot the blitzball!"

"All right. Let's go to Locker Room. You can make the introduction to the team, ya?" Wakka smiled.

"Yes, Captain Wakka!" I saluted.

"Whoa, no need the formality, new boy. Just call me Wakka, ya?" he grinned.

I nodded, "Wakka then".

In the locker room, 5 Besaid Aurochs players were waiting there. Suddenly, I noticed the feeling of this room was uneasy. The players were in fear of something. Something has gone wrong in this room. Someone has done something to make them fear.

Wakka stepped in and stand on front of the door. "What with the face ya? We're playing against Al Bhed Psyches! Not with Luca Goers anymore! We have a chance to be in the final! What more, we have a new player!"

One of the players, a bald guy, approached him and handed him a paper note. "From the Al Bhed".

Few moments later, Wakka cursed under his breath. "Dammit. I never thought the Al Bhed are doing dirty like this. Cursed them since they were born here."

"What's wrong, Wakka?" I asked.

"Nothing concerns you, kid. I need to find Lulu now", replied Wakka as he walked to the door. "Team, that kid is our new player. Introduce yourself to him while I search for Lulu. By the way, just tell him what the condition of the game in the letter. The rest he is no need to know."

Before Wakka ran out from the door, "I'll tell you my game plan later. We might be able to handle this before it's too late."

As Wakka went out from my sight, doubts were beginning at me. Why the Al Bhed were doing like this? I thought they were nice people. There must be some reason for this. I need to talk to Rin after the tournament. He might know about it. At the meantime, let's focus on the game.

End of Chapter 3

Next Chapter: Blitzball Cup Part One: Besaid Aurochs versus Al Bhed Psyches

Hoooooooooooookay again. As you might notice, I spend about a month to write this chapter. I'm really, really, really, sorry. I got personal matter in 2 weeks and I have homework, revision to do in another 2 weeks. I'm busy ya know. I'm not used to write so fast like the elites. Please forgive me. I will try to write faster!

Straight to the point, this chapter looked a bit crappy. I know you will complain about this. Sorry again. I'll try to improve more! R&R please!


	4. Blitzball Cup P1:Aurochs vs Psyches

Chapter Four: Blitzball Cup - Part 1: Besaid Aurochs versus Al Bhed Psyches

-----------------------------

At last, chapter 4 is up. I think I might rush this chapter a bit. This chapter will be useless if u did not play blitzball in the game. And to add matter worse, I am not good of describing movement. So I think you readers are going to suffer your brain for insane imagination. Sorry readers!

Oh please R & R please.

Oh by the way, notice the name of the chapter? Yeah, I put the wrong title in Chapter 3. Sorry for the inconvenience, readers!

To tyrantflame: Thanks for review. It's keeping me going and going. Without your support, I might be bored with my life to death.

-----------------------------

Info: Blitzball is a kind of game where 6 players in each team. The usual formation is 2 attackers, 1 midfielder, 2 defenders and 1 goalkeeper. They play in a Sphere Pool filled with water. The duration of the game is 10 minutes. 5 minutes for each half.

I hope the readers understand my explanation to understood the story.

---------------------------

GAME START

The ball was thrown up inside the middle of sphere pool. As a midfielder, I had to take the ball first. Of course, the opposing team would also do that to prevent me from grabbing it. Fortunately, I caught the ball before him by few centimetres and in a brief instant; he straight away tackled onto my body. I evaded upward and swim straight to the centre of the pool.

Wakka and my other team-mates went to its own position while I swam around and finding a plan to go past the Al Bhed defenders. Not far from me, an interceptor went straight to me while I swam to the opponent side of the pool. Just before he was in his tackling range, I passed the ball to Wakka. He caught it up nicely and managed to pass the first defender. I swam behind him as a support when a passing is needed. As I thought, before he was getting crushed by the other defender, he passed back to me and I passed to Datto instantly. Datto caught the ball and he swam into his shooting range. As he reached it, Datto kick the ball with his full strength. The ball went nicely without any interruption from the defender and hopefully it will hit the net.

The female goalkeeper dived. She managed to save the ball after all. With sudden movement, the ball was already zooming through the water. Suddenly, I felt danger. The ball was so powerfully thrown by the goalkeeper that it's passed me and straight to the attacker on my right. I swam as fast as I could behind him while Botta was trying to intercept him. Botta sliced onto him but failed to stop it. The attacker managed to do acrobatic on Botta's left side and putting himself forward by pushing Botta further from him which mean he's a bit more further away from me. Now, the attacker was already in his shooting range and I felt panic in my body. I kicked my feet as hard as I could on the water and swam like a dolphin after the attacker. I'll hope I managed to divert the ball from the goal net even though I knew Keepa was already standby on front of the goal net. Suddenly, the Al Bhed striker shoots the ball.

BANG!

I did it. The ball was moving to the right side of the goal area. I somehow managed to kick the ball after doing some sort long range acrobatic style (man, I can't think a better description than that). I went after the ball and of course, that same attacker went after it with showing his 'i-swear-i-gonna-kill-you' face expression on me. I kicked my body through the water as hard as I could again and swam more nearer to the ball before him and his other team-mate reach the ball. I passed the ball to Jassu instantly as soon as I caught the ball before the two Al Bhed could block my pass. I dodged quickly behind them and swam toward the centre. Jassu was doing his job very well, passing the ball to Wakka as soon as an Al Bhed challenges him. I am pleased Wakka did not try to go over opponent's defender; instead he passed the ball to Datto. Somehow I felt a bad feeling when he caught the ball.

I cursed. I thought so. Unfortunately, Datto did not please me at all. He just rushed over the defender and founded out he was tackled roughly and the ball fall back to the Al Bhed. Now Besaid Aurochs are under attack again. The Al Bhed that took the ball passed toward to his midfielder friend and he instantly evaded Jassu's tackle while caught the ball. Now it is 3 Al Bhed Attackers versus 2 Besaid Aurochs Defenders in the Besaid Aurochs side of the Sphere Pool. I make a hand sign to Botta to intercept the midfielder while I positioned myself between the two attackers. As I suspected, the midfielder threw the ball to his right as soon as Botta slide on him. Luckily I was fast enough to swing my body like a pendulum (gosh man, I don't know how to describe this. Use your imagination, readers) and kicked the ball back to the centre, removing all danger on Besaid Aurochs.

3 minutes have gone through and the result was still 0-0. Datto caught the ball. I put a very hasty hand sign to him and he nodded. That hand sign was to tell him not to be rush, be calm and think about his situation before executing a movement. I swam toward to the centre and saw Wakka make a hand signal. Hmmm, I thought. That wouldn't work, Wakka. I made a counter hand signal to Datto to tell them that Wakka's plan was not going to work! Too late. Datto passed the ball to Wakka and he rushed to the goal area. Don't shoot! Your shooting range is too short! Wakka shot the ball and of course, the keeper caught the ball and as my worse fear have been predicted what going on, she passed her fast pass ball skill directly to her own striker, on my left side. He shot the ball and as I thought, Keepa couldn't able to save that ball from inside his enemy shooting range. The score now become 1 to Al Bhed Psyches and 0 to Besaid Aurochs.

Less than 30 seconds left before half time. I guess I couldn't do anything here. Damn it, I thought.

Locker Room

I was frustrated. "Wakka, you know you can't shoot from that range, so why did you do that!"

"Sorry, I had to. The condition of the rule in the ultimatum, remember?"

"Grrrr….. damn it!" I gritted my teeth. "Is there anything we can do!"

This time, Keepa answered. "We can win if the problem is already settled".

"How!"

"We just hope to receive the signal from Lulu to confirm that the problem is already clear"

"What kind of signal?"

"A flare on the sky" replied Datto.

"And we hope that the problem can be done before the second half end," said Jassu.

A long silence greeted them before my head was filled with imagination.

I asked again, "What is the condition of the ultimatum again?"

Wakka answered, "We must not win at any cost"

"Exactly, so that mean, we can at least draw the game to prevent us from eliminated."

"How you are going to plan that? Al Bhed has very good defenders and keeper, ya?".

"I know. Let me settle everything here." I called everyone to round up and began to explain about this plan I had in mind.

SECOND HALF

As I swam to my position, a thought occur me. What was this 'problem' they talking about? What were they trying to hide something from me? And what was the problem between Al Bhed Psyches and Besaid Aurochs? I shrugged my head off and began to focus on the game. I will think about this later, I thought.

Al Bhed Psyches' Midfielder caught the ball. I instantly darted and challenge onto him. He responded by passing to his left companion. I and Jassu went straight to the receiver. The left striker went toward to Jassu left side to avoid two front tackle. He managed to evade Jassu tackle and passed to his own midfielder again. This time, Botta challenged him. The midfielder hesitated a moment before passing to his right companion. The right striker grinned evilly when he noticed there was no defender to block him. He went straight to his attacking range and shot the ball.

KICK!

Not in my life if you want to score, I thought. The ball was moving to the Al Bhed Psyches Area – Left Side – of the Sphere Pool. I managed to divert the ball from the scoring area with a bicycle kick. That striker might be furious when he didn't realise I swam franticly toward the scoring area and spoiling his excitement. Wait a minute. That was the SAME striker that I just pissed his head off before. I giggled with the look of his face.

Anyway, no time to play now, I thought. I better focused with the plan right away. Wakka intercept the ball from that incident. I made a hand signal to him to execute the plan.

Wakka move in zigzag style, trying to shook off the defender on front of him. He skilfully slides below the defender but not enough to get enough momentum to kick the ball. Instead, he passed to Datto. Unfortunately, the ball was slapped away by another defender. The ball went straight to the same person that got pissed off by me.

CRASH!

Ha! He went down by me again! I tackled that Al Bhed with body blow when he was focusing on the ball too much. It made him off balance and the ball went off from his grip. I immediately snatched the ball. I laughed in my mind about his frustration of getting the ball away from him. That makes 3 times in a row. Now you Al Bhed going to regret your own dirty trick on us, I thought. I am on fire right now.

Another Al Bhed was after me from behind. I stopped my track and pulled his shirt to me. I pushed him back and gained a boost from that push and that mean I m quite far from them right now. 2 down and 3 to go. The Al Bhed Midfielder went after me after he seen his team-mates have been defeated. Just before he reached his hand on my body, I passed to Wakka. Without warning, I pull the Al Bhed Midfielder right hand to my left and kicked my feet on his back. Another one down. Wakka passed back to me and this time, the last two remaining defenders went after me. I passed to Datto and as I predicted, the left defender went to Wakka while the other went straight to Datto. At this situation, the two Al Bhed positioned them between Wakka, Datto and me. They were very skilled. The left defender position himself where he can easily intercept the passing ball from Datto to Wakka. Meanwhile, the right defender position himself where he can tackle Datto if he decided not to pass or intercept Datto pass to me. Without hesitation, I coolly made a hand signal to Datto to pass the ball to Wakka. He threw the ball to Wakka. As I predicted, the left keeper began to catch the moving ball. But he forgot one thing….

GOALLLLLLL!

The ball struck the net. I hovered and kicked the passing ball toward to my enemy goal. The Al Bhed goalkeeper was in open-mouthed amazement. She didn't expect I managed to use 'volley shot' skill on that ball. Even her team-mates were shocked about this. Never in their life was that they expected a player from Besaid Aurochs able to use a difficult skill. I was feeling a bit mighty after the goal. Now the Al Bhed felt my wrath. I laughed in my mind furiously. Wakka and the rest of my team waved to me and showing a hand language 'excellent, well done' to me.

Less than two minutes remaining in the game. I focused back to the game again. The game continued and Al Bhed got the ball. I needed to defend the goal carefully before the flare on the sky shown up. Please, be hurry! I said in my mind. I'll hope that reach someone that doing the job. The formation had been changed according to the plan. The four of us will create a box-size defend strategy with Wakka as a lone striker. This formation was to increase the defenders for each enemy striker by supporting one defender when it's facing an enemy with the ball. This was to make sure that the attackers could not shoot without shrugging one defender. The only drawback of this formation was that your attack strength would decrease significantly. I acted as a support defender where a help arise.

One minute to go. I had been going left and right to support the defenders and cleared the ball from danger to our goal. Suddenly, I saw a white flash at the sky over the Sphere Pool. It's a signal! (Woohoo, the problem had been solved!) Now, the only thing I need to do was to steal the ball from the enemy. Currently, the ball was in the enemy hand at Besaid Aurochs right side of the Sphere Pool. Think! Think! Think! I said to my mind. The only thing that came to my mind was to make sure I can get the ball was to put 3 of 4 defenders to strike him. I hesitated a bit before executing the plan.

Ok. Here goes nothing.

I made a hasty hand signal to Botta and Jassu. They went straight to the enemy carrier of the ball. I followed them as I pray that the enemy would try to pass to the pissed off attacker.

Glimmer of hope came to me. He passed to the direction I wanted to be. Gosh, God must be with me today. I intercept the ball and passed to Botta before any nearby Al Bhed punch me. Less than 40 seconds now. Wakka finally realised the flare and make a hand signal to the team: All Front Attack (all player attack strategy).

Botta made a long pass to Wakka. By the time, Wakka caught the ball; the remaining time was 25 seconds. Two Al Bhed Defenders were onto him. Wakka jumped up on top of the two defenders and kicked them away. Less than 20 seconds now. Please let Wakka score it, I prayed in my mind. Wakka shot the ball.

GOALLLLLLLLL!

The score is now 2-1. Finally, the Besaid Aurochs managed to create a comeback. The ball struck the Al Bhed goal net before the time ends. It was unbelievable to me. Wakka finally showed his strength to the Al Bhed players. The game officially ends after the shot. Besaid Aurochs advanced to final for the fist time in history.

-----------------------------

Somewhere else

It was dark inside the cave. "Switch on the light, Kay", said a girl voice. Kay pulled a string hanging on the ceiling of the cave and a light on the ceiling shine brightly enough to see the inside of the cave.

"Rikku, what are we doing here?" Kay asked in the language of Al Bhed.

The same girl, Rikku, replied also in the same language, "We are here to do some pesky work. This is important, don't you know?"

"Yeah, but aren't we rushing things?"

"Look, do you know what this 'important' thing is?"

Looking embarrassed, "Alright, so I don't know what it is. Care to tell me?"

Rikku, a girl with cute face and palm styled orange hair, sighed. "Geez, do you know about our cousin?"

"Huh? I thought YOU are my cousin".

"What? Didn't your parents tell you about our OTHER cousin?" Rikku asked. Kay shrugged.

"Well, maybe I can tell you right now…."Rikku paused a moment. "I think maybe later I will tell you"

"Why?" Kay felt shock about that.

"You will be shocked if I tell about it!"

"No, I will not! Just tell me, please!" Kay jumped on the ground repeatedly like a 7 years old child.

"Ok, I will tell you when the plan is underway." Rikku put both her hands on both side of Kay's shoulder. "All I can tell you now that our cousin is in danger. We need to help her."

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 end

Next Chapter: Blitzball Cup – Part 2: Besaid Aurochs versus Luca Goers

----------------------------------------------

Hoooooooooooooooookay. I hate this chapter and the next chapter coming up. I actually wanted to skip the Bliztball Cup part but somehow that part is connected to the story……….. --;;;

Well, sorry to let you guys suffer reading this (yes, I am repeating it again no matter how I improve this story) CRAPPPPPPPY chapter. Oh, yes, you guessed it. The next chapter will be going to be crappy story too.

You noticed the last bit right? About Rikku and Kay, right? I needed something to spice up this chapter……..

Oh and they are speaking in Al Bhed language. I used the English because it was easier to write without having to go to the translation web site.

To TyrantFlame, I think you will read this chapter on Tuesday but I did told you I that I send it on Monday. Well, this chapter was post up on Monday while at your place it's become Tuesday because of the different time zone – 6 hours difference ya. Oh one more thing, I think I m guilty about this. I was too sleepy that I forgot to post this chapter in the morning in my time.

Again, please review.

PS: I think I cheated a bit about Valcin in the blitzball game. The way I describe him in the story was like he is best at everything. I think I needed to downgrade him in the next chapter.


	5. Blitzball Cup P2:Aurochs vs Goers

Chapter5: Blitzball Cup - Part 2 – Besaid Aurochs Versus Luca Goers

-------------Pause------------

To any reader that are reading this. You people might be probably notice that I haven't post up a chapter in a month. I know I failed to mention it. Sorry. I will remember to tell you people in further notice. So let us continue eh?

Yay.

Hold! Don't forget to R&R please :D :D :D :D :D :D

-------------Continue-------------

"Yehaaa!"

I shouted and jumped up and down wildly. The mood in the locker room was filled with mirth. Everyone was celebrating as it was their first time to be in the final. "Man, did you see their faces?" I laughed loudly. The last game, we won 2-1 against Al Bhed Psyches with a handicap on the 3 quarter of the game. The handicap was that we must not win the game otherwise there will be serious consequence happen. That 'problem' was solved in the last quarter of the game and we were able to win the game in the last minute. Speaking of this 'problem', the rest of my team do not reveal about what kind of problem was this 'problem'. But it didn't matter anymore. We won the game.

Suddenly, the locker room door opened.

A familiar voice caused me turn at the door. "Nice job Wakka!"

Wakka said, "Yuna, please don't be careless again. Those Al Bhed are such a bad company. Damn them".

A girl, not more than 16, with a brown hair, replied, "Sorry Wakka. I'll promise I will be careful".

Her voice was very soft but that wasn't the thing that I focused. It was the guy on her right side. Something familiar about him but I couldn't recall about it.

Suddenly, it strikes me.

Wakka began, "Well, truth to be…"

My missing step-brother intercepts, "Valcin!"

I was amazed, "Tidus!"

"Oh, you two have met each other before?" asked a young woman with black hair behind those two.

"You got that right, Lulu!" replied Tidus with cheery voice. "He is Sieg Valcin, my step-brother that I was talking about on the ship."

"Now I get it," exclaimed Wakka. "No wonder his name was so familiar when I recruited him. Man, I am getting old".

"Ok. Don't be like that, I know you were to focused on blitzball and all that water stuff", Lulu said as she put a pat on Wakka shoulder.

"Well, let me introduce you all to him properly", said Tidus as he pull me to his right.

"No, no need – ", I began to decline the introduction.

"First of all, Yuna – the girl with the brown hair – is a summoner".

"Hi Valcin," Yuna bowed down to me. Ughhh…. You don't have to bow to me like that…. I said in my mind.

"A summoner?" I asked.

"Later I will tell you the detail. Next, her guardians, Lulu – he pointed to the young woman with purple eyes lashes with a black hair – and of course, you know Captain Wakka".

"Ah, hi" all I can say. They greeted back cheerily. Man, how can they be normal when to greet people? I thought.

"Hmm…. Where is he? Ah there – he pointed to a guy – well, a Ronso with a broken horn – Khimari.

"Hello", I greeted him. Unlike the rest, he just stood on the corner of the room with silence.

This time, Yuna answered,"He really greeted you, Valcin. He is mostly like that so you don't have to worry about it," she added with a smile.

"Oh, ok. I thought he was mute or something", I said uneasily. Sigh, greeting is not my best subject.

Wakka stood up. "Alright, now since everyone is here – he paused - well, non-blitzball players don't have to be here but I still want you all be here no matter what. We are going to discuss the game plan for our final game against Luca Goers.

------------ Later -------------

The Game Start

The atmosphere here was intense. All people from all around the world were here on the stand watching the only game that can take their mind off from Sin. Yuna and I was sitting on the right corner of box set – a special place at the stand – while Lulu and Khimari at the other corner and watching the game underway.

"Why aren't you playing?" Lulu asked me while striking up a conversation.

"I will join them at the second half. Tidus can handle the game".

"Hmmm….. so what are your relationship with Tidus?"

"Well, as Tidus said, I am his step-brother".

I continued, "Of course you people will not believe us that we are from Zanarkand 1000 years ago".

"I believe you".

"Huh?" I looked at her. "Come on, you are just trying to feel me happy right?"

"Your father's name is Jecht".

Still not convinced, "Tidus told you about this right? You don't believe me but trying to use that information to keep me happy right?"

"Please, I believe you. I am not lying".

I sighed, " Fine. So tell me what you know".

"If I am not mistaken, your mother's name is Dasamia".

NO WAY. No way has she known about my mother's name. Even Tidus do not know about it.

"How do you know? I mean, you never met my dad before and –"

Yuna interrupted, "I met him, your father 10 years ago in Bevelle".

That the same time my dad disappeared from Zanarkand.

"My dad disappeared 10 years ago……….. which mean, my dad came here".

"Yes".

Great. Like father, like sons. I thought blankly. "How do you know so much about him?"

"He was one of my father's guardian. He always like to play with me –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" This time, I interrupted her. "My father wasn't that nice. He was kind of bully especially toward to Tidus and me".

"But he was so nice! He even show me the way he plays blitzball. It was awesome!"

"Meh, he was a show-off. End of story."

"You are like Tidus. How could you be so cruel to your dad?"

"Well, he treated us badly. He the basta---"

"That mean!" Yuna shouted at me. She was on the verge of crying that I just decided to agree with her. Is she a summoner or what?

"Alright. You win. Now listen. I think you better ask Tidus about dad. I don't care where is he anyway".

"You are such an easy going person, Sieg".

"No, no, no. Just call me Valcin. That Sieg is a crappy name". I corrected her. "You see, I prefer to be called by the name created by my mom. My dad named me such a st---"

"Ok! Ok! Just stop that. Okey?"

"As you wish, lady summoner. If you excuse me, I want to watch the game". I said formally.

Not really. I wasn't concentrate at the game but at her. Damn I thought. Why in the world I have to see her? On the second thought, any males can be easily distracted with her if close enough. She has short brown hair with fair skinned face. She wore a white kimono and blue skirt (alright. I don't know how to describe that -- ) with large yellow ribbon on her waist. Just a normal appearance for summoner according to Tidus. Except that she got two different colours on the eyes. Blue on the left, green on the right.

"Lady Yuna," I began.

"Just Yuna," Yuna corrected me. "I don't need those silly formalities. Just talk to me as usual."

"Ah. Well. Ok. Yuna, according to the colour of your eyes, you are half Al Bhed, right?"

Yuna nodded. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just to make sure".

-------- HALF TIME ---------

"OIIIIIII!"

I shouted at the team.

"You bunch of baby went down by 2 goals?" I shouted again.

The Besaid Auroch went down by 2 goals before the half time. I went to the locker room as fast as possible to vent my anger to the team. They got Tidus and they can't possibly lose the game with him. Tidus was well known to be the top goalscorer that his former team, Zanarkand Abes, never unbeated for the whole season.

"Tidus!" I called his name.

"Yes Valcin?"

"Are you playing it seriously?"

"No."

"You good for nothi----"

Tidus interrupt me, "Relax. I am just waiting for you to join me and create a comeback!" He said cheerily.

"Look Tidus", I began to complain again. "If the goal went down by one, yes we can make it. But if by two…."

"Come on. You don't have faith on your brother? What do you say, Wakka?"

Wakka had been sitting on the locker bench for a long time while watching me shouting at the team. "Well, zone defend guys. Don't let them pass you."

I stared at Tidus.

"Sigh. Ok. Let go team!" Tidus shouted and put up his fist on the air.

---------------2nd Half-----------------

The game went underway. After the first minute went by, I must say, the Luca Goers were so easy that I managed to create a combination attack with Tidus. These people after 1000 years are getting soft. Most of the time, Tidus and I as well the rest of the team just passed each other to irritate the opponents. Before the end of the 2nd minute, Tidus used his father style shot – Jecht Shot – where he shoot the ball using bicycle style kick. The result of that shot was that the ball went through the water very fast that the Luca Goers goalkeeper unable to protect it.

2 – 2

Wakka replace Tidus in the 3rd minute. The game continued with Luca Goers had the ball. As I thought, I managed to steal the ball and passed to Wakka. He perfectly caught it and managed to go pass the opponent's defender lines of defend. He blasted the ball home with his venom shot.

3 – 2

This was the most easily game I had before. I wonder how in the world the Luca Goers always unbeaten? We controlled the game until the end. Finally, I had done something useful here. The veteran was right. I pawned them. I laughed in my head when looking at Luca Goers. But another thought came to me. What will I do after the game? I pondered that question as I floated back to the exit of the sphere pool.

----------------------------------End of Chapter 5----------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Ambush

This chapter is soooooo crap. Just done it after my exam end. Oh yes, I failed to mention in the last chapter that I am going to have a one month break because of exam, did I?

Well, exam is up so I can write a chapter every one week unless something comes up.

Oh I m very tired. Please R&R

One more thing. I got some problem uploading this chapter to internet. I don't know why. Instead, I used Mozilla Firefox – took one week to figure out –

Because of that I am reeeeeeeeeeeeeeallly far behind my schedule, I'll try to complete the next chapter and post it up later (at the same day).

PS: I got a longer chapter at first but I skipped Blitzball game a lot for this one, TyrantFlame.


	6. Ambush

iChapter 6: Ambush

--------------------------Pause start---------------------------

Change the chapter title folks. I didn't expect this battle was longer than I expected so then I made them into a chapter.

See any grammar mistake folks. R & R please

--------------------------Pause end--------------------------

I winced.

A very large fish with the size of average human just sliced the right side of my hand skin using it's' fin. Three large fishes just appeared Tidus, Wakka and me after the game ends. Luckily, I had my rapier with me as well as Tidus and Wakka brought out their own weapon.

I skewered my rapier's point into same fish, ripped its scales. The fish reacted by smashing me on the body using its tail. I felt sick in my stomach and felt like going to throw up. Suddenly a hand was upon my back. Wakka was holding me from being thrown away to the cornermost end of the sphere pool. Tidus was in the midst of fighting against 2 fishes and at the same time to prevent those fish from assaulting us.

The battle has begun. Wakka thrown his blitzball aimed at the fish with such accuracy and force that the fish died instantly. Even in water, Tidus still swing his sword furiously as same as the last time I saw him before we separated. It was so effective that the rest of the fishes where destroyed. But that wasn't the end of our problem. Another group of three fishes were striking at us, replacing their fallen brethren. I swing my rapier on the air with both hands and cast a lightning spell. Three flashes of lightning hit all of the fishes and turned them into wisp.

Suddenly, another wave of fishes came to us. We swam toward the exit of the sphere pool while at the same time blasted those damn fishes away. No matter how many times we destroyed them, another group of them came and replace their dead kinds.

At last, we managed to exit from the pool but at the outside of the pool were even worse. It was in completely chaos. Fiends of all type were summoned out of nowhere, attacking civilians. And speaking of summoned, three large fiends appeared from thin air surrounded us.

"What the heck…?" Tidus bellowed.

"I don't know. Those fiends just appeared outta nowhere!" replied Wakka.

"Well, the fiends surely wouldn't gonna tell us!" I said as I began to cast ice spell on a large condor.

As Wakka evaded an attack from large bull-like fiend, "Valcin, I didn't know you can fight and cast magic".

A shard of large ice smashed on the large condor and stunned it. "Didn't Tidus tell you?" I asked as I jumped toward the large condor.

"No", Wakka answered as he shoots the bull face with blitzball.

I skewered the large condor on its critical body part and its reacted by rising up, howling in pain. "How could you, Tidus?"

Tidus was outmanoeuvring the wolf-like fiend and strike it as he jumped over the wolf-like fiend. "Well, I WAS going to tell them about you but not decided to because they will not believe me because they will claim that I have Sin's Toxin"

"Fair enough," I replied as I cast another ice spell on that condor.

"This is bad. How long this going to be!" Wakka shouted as he shot another ball at bull head. "We can't last long like this!"

"And what caused those fiends to appear?" Tidus asked as he slashed the wolf. "What are the Crusader doing!"

Yes. What caused the fiends to appear? I thought as I fought the condor. I just hoped that the battle will end quickly otherwise I, Wakka and Tidus would be outnumbered and defeated.

---------------- On the grandstand of the Stadium ------------------

Yuna was standing beside Lulu and behind Khimari. A fiend has just been turned into wisp when it has been slashed by Khimari's Spear. Lulu cast a thunder spell, striking down a water flan. Yuna cured both of them using cure spell.

"Oh no," Yuna said with worry on her voice.

"Stand your ground while we move back to safety!" Lulu shouted as she started to cast another water spell on cross-shaped with electrical aura fiend.

Khimari jumped and blasted a large fiend with its spear and he didn't stop there, he continued to jump at other enemies while waving his spear furiously.

---------------------Back to the three trios-----------------------

Another wave of fiends came to us. We had successfully eliminated the fiends but they came back again as we strike them down.

"Hold back!" Wakka yelled. "We gotta push them back!"

We have been holding our ground while moving back to the safety toward the Stadium exit. I must say that even if the fiends are easily to defeat, it was quite irritating when so many of them attacked on us. Wakka have been throwing his blitzball to flying enemies, Tidus took on agile enemies and I bombed offensive spells on the rest of the fiends.

"Flamestrike!" I shouted. On front of me, a rain of fire burned a small area, damaging fiends in the area. "Icicle!" I shouted another spell. Several shards of ice suddenly appeared nearby the burned area. Fiends shrieked as they froze in ice before they were free from effect of the spell.

"Valcin, your back!" Tidus shouted.

I turned at my back and saw a huge bull shaped fiend charged on to me. The fiend jumped on me and I know my life is in danger, I m quite slow to evade it….. help… "Arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, the fiend vanished into thin air. A man in middle age with glasses and lower face covered with clothes was behind it, putting his large two handed sword on his back.

"Auron!" I greeted a man that has been vanished after the Sin attack.

"Auron!" Tidus greeted him while fighting a fiend.

"Sir Auron!" Wakka greeted him while getting a breath.

"Sir?" said Tidus confusedly.

Auron passed Tidus and Wakka, slaying large fiends in one slice. "We'll speak later. First, we need to finish this."

An enormous flying condor, much larger than the rest of it kind, was appeared upon us with its claw hunger for flesh. It was flying on top of us, preparing to attack. Suddenly, it swoops down to me but I managed to evade easily as the creature long neck couldn't manoeuvred very fast. Auron came crushing the hard skin of the condor with his katana and the creature retaliates by starching its claw on Auron's blade. Wakka slammed the creature head with the ball and Tidus slashed the beast on its skin. The condor rose up with its might, forcing Auron and Tidus to be pummelled with that such force.

"Flash of Lightning!" I shouted. Three lightning strike the creature at an instant. The condor wailed and it reacted by swooping toward me. Wakka thrown the ball again, now this time, aimed on the head with crushing blow. The condor was pummelled away from me from such force. I cast another thunder spell, another three flashes of lightning strike the creature. Tidus rushed toward the creature, slashing wildly. Auron came on from the shock and killing the creature with his katana.

As soon as I thought the battle was end, another large creature, the same one, spawned on front of us.

"Are we going to fight again!" Tidus asked tiredly. "Gimme a break!"

Suddenly, that creature was destroyed by a colourful fire beam. Rains of fire were upon us except that the fiends in the stadium were eradicating, the civilians were spared.

On top of the box seats in the stadium, an enormous creature with the face of some sort likes a radioactive fish and a large some sort likes an insect body under its' neck. That creature was chained to the ground by three large steel with anchors. A flash of light on its' left eye, suddenly another rains of fire on the stadium. A large man was standing beside the creature. He had a crazy shaped greenish-blue hair, wearing a large purple robe.

"Hmmph. Maester Seymour", Auron said blankly, putting his sword on his back as the battle is over.

"Seymour? Maester?" I asked in confusion and at the same time, sitting up on the ground.

Tidus spoke as he rested on the floor after the battle," I didn't tell you about him huh? Well, ask Wakka. He knows more than me, brother."

Wakka, also resting on the floor, said," Huh, Maester Seymour is a supreme leader over his people, the Guado, and one of the top leaders of Spira."

"Uh huh," I said.

Wakka continued, "He was a former Summoner. When he was in the middle of pilgrimage-"

"Pilgrimage?"

"Travelling to all temples in Spira to kill Sin, remember?" Tidus reminded me.

"Let me say again. When he was in the middle of pilgrimage, he thought that, it would serve Spira better if he is leading Spiran people."

"Ah, I understand." I nodded.

Tidus suddenly spoke "Wakka, would you please fetch lady Yuna and the others? I'll need to speak with Auron and Valcin alone".

Wakka made a dubious look on his face. "Very well, I'll fetch them and we'll meet on the entrance to Mi'ihen Highroad then."

Tidus nodded. After Wakka went out of sight, Valcin spoke first.

"What is it, Tidus?"

Auron stared to the sky, closing his eyes like relaxing on the beach, also listening what Tidus going to speak.

"Explain to both of us, Auron!" Tidus suddenly shouted.

"Why we are here! How come it is me and Valcin! We didn't do anything at all!

I was amazed at Tidus. I never saw him like that before. A silence was upon us for a few minutes before Auron began to explain what was happened to us. I also wanted to know but I was not like Tidus. Auron took a deep breath.

"Your father wanted you both to be here. Your father transported us here. Your father is Sin."

End of Chapter 6

Next Chapter: Hidden Truth

--------------------Author section------------------

I am not doing fanfiction too much nowadays. Sorry. It's depends on my mood. Sometimes I felt that I wanna write, I write. Sometimes I felt that I don't wanna write at all.

I am tired actually. And the school works is pilling up and I am late from my schedule. I am so lazy.

I don't view my hotmail so often, neither do I online. So, I might miss your stories updates. Sorry for that.

This chapter is still crappy. I always assume that all my works are all crap.

To TyrantFlame: Happy 17th Birthday. I supposed to post this one the 30th of June. I guess I am a bit late… sorry. Sorry. Sorry.


End file.
